Maybe Someday
by petite oiseau - aristina
Summary: Matt helps heal an injured girl found outside of Wammy's House. He knows Mello likes her, but he wants her to know how he feels about her. How will she react? MattxOC


_Author's Note:__ Idea goes back to my other story, Lost Memories. This is a secret story I wrote earlier but forgot to include it in the actual fanfiction. Enjoy this side story! It was a different beginning, and maybe I should have used it, but what's done is done…I am sorta sad…Rated M for those who think this is a pedophlic story and because it has a tiny little bathscene._

_Disclaimer: __I do not own any characters except Star. All credit goes to Ohba-sama and Obata-sama for creating the series and the characters and the storyline of the original Death Note_

**Maybe Someday**

**Matt's PoV**

My name is Mail Jeevas, but in Wammy's House, people call me Matt. I am 12 years old. I was sitting in my room, playing Super Mario when I heard Mello yelling my name. I figured he wanted me to help him argue with Near or something, but I didn't feel like it at the moment. It wasn't until he forced open my door that I realized it was urgent. He was covered in a lot of blood, so I paused my game and quickly jumped off my bed. He told me to go and get Roger so I ran to Roger's office and grabbed his hand.

We ran outside and saw Mello carrying a probably seven-year-old girl. She had black hair and had it in a sort of two tiny pigtails and the rest down kind of way. Her body was practically covered in blood. "Is she dead?" I asked.

"I don't know…I just saw her somewhere," he answered.

Roger got out his phone and dialed for an ambulance. "I'm going to get an ambulance…"

"…don't…"

We all turned and looked at the little girl. She had just spoken. "Don't call anyone…" she mumbled weakly. "I-I'll be fine…I can't go there…"

"…Why not?" I asked.

"…I don't exist…Just don't call them…"

We had no choice. She was rather stern about it, so we ended up taking her inside. I noticed she wore a collar that had a tiny bell. It looked kinda like a star, so Mello ended up calling her 'Star.'

Roger told me to give her a bath, so I took her to my room and undressed her of everything she was wearing. '_Definitely seven…_' I thought as I took a good look at her entire body. I wet the washcloth and started to clean off the blood from her body. As I cleaned her, I noticed that she only had a couple of bad wounds but not enough to kill her or be sent to the hospital.

I sighed as I put shampoo in her hair and then she turned and looked at me but ended up getting some of the shampoo in her eyes. 'Star' rubbed her eyes as I began to laugh lightly. When she finished, she looked at me. She sorta had these lost and scared eyes, but it was rather adorable. I smiled at her so she could realize I wasn't going to hurt her. "I don't need to wash the front do I?" I asked, smiling jokingly.

She tilted her head slightly looking confused and I realized I had to wash the front as well. Sighing slightly, my face burned up a little. It took a long time for me to get used to the emotion, but I managed to finish washing her without panicking. Mello came in the room and gave her some clothes. We closed our eyes and when she tugged my shirt, we turned around and what we saw, we tried to stifle our laughter.

'Star' had on the clothes only in the wrong way. The panties was on her head and the shirt in the right place but was buttoned up without her slipping in her arms into the sleeves. Both of us laughed hard but showed her how to put it on correctly.

She kept close to me and Mello, but always held my hand. She didn't really speak much, but when she did it was a tiny mumble. It was only until six days later I realized that I loved her a lot. By then, she spoke more often and even started smiling. Her smile, to me, was the best part about her. Everything else was just completely adorable.

Around three years after she came to us, I finally decided to tell her. We had permission to go to outside of the orphanage. So I took her shopping. Star obviously was happy. I took her all around the place and then to a carnival that was in town. I played a couple of games and won a teddy bear and some other things. On the final game we played, it was a shooting game. She saw a cute little plush toy of Pikachu. It was a prize in a shooting game. I didn't know how to shoot it at h

"You don't have to do it…"

"…Nah…I've always wanted to do something like this." I smiled at her and nervously took the gun in my hands. Taking a deep breath, I shot and for some reason, I actually hit it. I cheered loudly as he hands me the plush toy. As I hand her it, I whispered softly.

"What was that?" she asked me.

"…I love you…" I whispered leaning down to her ear.

* * *

"I knew you liked her but...I just needed to tell her...sorry Mello..." I told him.

"What'd she say?" asked Mello, a little self-conscious.

"I love you too—"

"Oh…Th-that's cool…" smiled Mello, a little upset.

"You didn't let me finish…'I love you too big brother…'" I told him, still a little upset.

"…Wow…I'm both relieved and upset…" Mello looked at me and pats my back. "…What's that?"

He pointed to a piece of paper in my hands. "Oh, this…She gave it to me after we got home…" I showed him a picture of a young girl who was most likely in her teenage years. She had light brown hair and shy look on her face. Her eyes were a soft brown but were a caring face.

"Who knows…Maybe she's right about her being my dream girl…" I smiled softly. Who knew I'd die before I get to meet her?


End file.
